The Big Time Scene
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: As much fun as secret relationships were, there comes a time when all good things must come to an end. / Jatie One-Shot. / Rated T for safety. / Please R&R.


**Authoress' Notes**

_**Made this because the Jatie moments in "Big Time Double Date" were absolutely flawless. Like, the one where James covered Katie's eyes when Logan and Camille kissed- priceless. With their age difference still an issue, they obviously can't get together on the show so I just love it when they share plot lines, like in that episode and "Big Time Crush". Anyway, hope you all will like this! :)**_

**Disclaimer: *scoffs* I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Big Time Scene**

"Oh my god. That was..." Katie trailed off breathlessly, getting up from under the covers of her bed. Sunlight was peeking in through her bedroom's blinds as the glowing green clock on her bedside table read 8:00 AM.

"Amazing?" James suggested with a smirk from where he laid beside her.

"Don't flatter yourself," Katie scoffed, trying to shoo away the blush that was slowly creeping its way onto her cheeks.

"Oh come on," James chuckled, noticing the color of Katie's face turning into a faint shade of red as he pulled her down to lay beside him once more, "you know you loved it,"

Katie pouted, feeling annoyed that she was losing the argument. Sensing this, James wrapped his arms around her and, on instinct, she laid her head down onto his chest. She hated to lose but James wasn't being fair- why'd he have to be so darn cute?

"It's the rush," Katie blurted after a few moments of silence between them.

Seeing James raise an eyebrow in confusion, Katie sat up as she continued with a sigh, "Ever since this, _thing_, between you and I started, my adrenaline has been on a full on high. I've never felt so ecstatic in my life,"

Smiling, James replied, "I'm glad you feel that way,"

"Why, so you can have the satisfaction of rubbing it in my face?" Katie retorted, as she came back to her senses and buried her head in her hands.

"No because," James began to say only to suddenly close his mouth right after.

"Because," Katie mimicked, pressing him to go on.

"Because I feel the same," James finally admitted, causing Katie's jaw to drop slightly in surprise.

"Really?" Katie managed to let out, the shock still not over. It was hard to believe that she and James had something they actually agreed on.

"Hey, you're not the only one having a good time with this arrangement,"

Making a face, Katie sighed as she rolled her eyes. Of course, James just had to come back to his usual self. What made it even worse was the fact that Katie wouldn't trade him for the world.

"I'm just hoping no one heard us last night," Katie found herself giggling, as she gave in to her guilty pleasure and made her way into James' arms once again.

"Even though these walls are sound proof, you screaming my name isn't exactly easy to drown out," James teased, causing Katie's cheeks to heat up just like they did before.

"Shut up," Katie hissed as she sat up and hit James' arm, "but seriously, we should be careful,"

"And we are," James assured her as he sat up as well, "Carlos kept everyone out last night. No worries,"

Shaking her head, Katie groaned, "I still can't believe, he of all people, found out,"

**XXXXX**

James entered his friend Mike's backyard and began to grin upon seeing that the party was already in full swing. Everyone was having a good time by the looks of it but judging by the crazed laughter and dazed stares, James assumed that most of these people were drunk of their asses or really high- maybe even both.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here," James said, upon reaching the jacuzzi, smiling upon seeing a familiar face there- Katie Knight.

"Kendall practically dragged me along," Katie replied with an eye roll, "so I might as well have some fun,"

"I didn't think you were the type," James commented, eyeing the red cup that obviously contained beer in Katie's hand.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Katie said mysteriously, adding a wink in for effect. The alcohol was definitely starting to get to her.

"Well, I'd like to change that," James told her as he stripped down to his trunks and got in the jacuzzi with her. There, he noticed what Katie was wearing for the first time since he saw her. It was a red two piece which showed off more skin than he would've been happy with. She was Kendall's sister for God's sakes.

"Alright," Katie replied, intrigued as James sat beside her, "why do you want to know?"

"Basically everything that has happened since I left," James answered. This was his first night back home in Los Angeles since he left to shoot a movie trilogy in London for about three years.

"There's a obviously a ton since you were gone for so long," Katie replied with a hint of hurt in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by James.

"Then let's get started," James began, not wanting to go deeper into it because he knew Katie would hate to talk about it, "how's this successful career of yours that I've been hearing so much about?"

"It's going great actually," Katie answered with a grin, feeling quite pleased. She loved it when people noticed her accomplishments, "Johnny Depp even wants me to direct his new movie,"

"Whoa, that's big," James said with a smile. He knew for a fact that Katie had been wanting to work with Johnny Depp ever since they moved to LA all those years ago.

"I know," Katie giggled, not being able to contain her excitement, "he's an amazing actor. Plus, he's so hot,"

James laughed, loving how _drunk_ Katie was saying things that _sober_ Katie would probably never say out loud, "Since we're on the topic of guys and hotness, are there any boyfriends I should know about?"

Katie's face fell, "Not really. Sure, I've dated and stuff but it's either they were only after me because of my success or they were total douches,"

"Seriously?" James asked with a raised eyebrow, sounding appalled that Katie had even _met_ those guys- let alone dated them. They didn't even deserve to _breathe_ the same air she did.

"Yeah, like I didn't have even more problems," Katie muttered.

"You want to talk about it?" James sympathized as he slowly placed a hand on her arm.

"No, it's fine," Katie responded the moment she regained her composure, shooing James' hand away in the process, "I'd actually like to know more about _you_ now,"

"Go ahead. Shoot," James said with a grin, happy to see Katie coming back to her old self- at least her _mildly _drunk self.

"Where did you come from just now?" Katie asked, her speech still clear even though she had drank _way_ too much beer than James thought she could handle.

Confusion crossed James' features which caused Katie to explain further, "You seemed pretty bummed when you got here but then you saw how well the party was going so you went back to your usual self,"

"My usual self? What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, still feeling quite confused.

"You know, your overly confident, too cool to care self, silly," Katie replied with a giggle, obviously too drunk to be mindful of what she spoke.

James sighed as he tried to get the red cup out of Katie's hold, seeing the alcohol's effect on her, "Okay, you have got to stop drinking right now,"

With a groan, Katie slowly surrendered her cup over. Normally, she would never give in so easily but her head _was_ spinning.

Smiling, James took a sip, "Good,"

"Hey! No fair," Katie cried with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't judge," James told her, "some of us need to drown our sorrows with this stuff,"

"Awh, you poor baby," Katie mocked, clearly not believing that James had actual problems. He probably just ran out of Cuda Hairspray- his hair _was_ looking rather lifeless. Then again, Katie _was_ pretty wasted so what would she know.

James shook his head, "You haven't changed at all, have you?" Even when she was drunk, Katie still managed to be as sassy as ever.

"It's only been three years," Katie said, grabbing the cup back from James, who didn't put up a fight this time, as she took a long sip, "like you would know,"

Sensing her hostility, James let out a gruff. It wasn't a surprise that Katie was angry with him- it had seemed that way even before he left- but this was just ridiculous.

"You want to know the truth?" James finally asked.

Curious, Katie raised a brow, "I'm amazed you even know how to tell the truth,"

Ignoring her last comment, James said, "The reason why I was upset when I arrived here is because I came from visiting my dad,"

At the mention of the word "dad", Katie's face softened. She figured that there was still some bad blood between the Diamond men until this day, considering that James' dad _had_ divorced James' mom, only to marry a girl fifteen years younger than him afterwards.

"How's he holding up?" Katie managed to ask. The last time she had heard of Mr. Diamond before now was from Kendall, who had told her that he was gravely ill.

James merely shrugged, "He's fine- better than three years ago, I guess. Though to me, he's always going to be the scumbag that never gave a damn about his own son,"

"At least you _have_ a dad in the first place," Katie muttered.

James nodded, remembering that Katie wasn't even old enough to really know who her father was before his untimely death.

As a silence fell over them, the sounds of the party seemed to have amplified. They had refused to look at one another in the eye for a long while but when they finally had- on accident- the weirdest thing happened. They both laughed.

"We're pretty messed up, aren't we?" James spoke.

Chuckling, Katie simply shook her head as she brought up her red cup, "A toast then,"

"To our crazy lives," James grabbed a can of beer and clinked it with Katie's cup.

The two took long sips, not really caring about the massive hangover they were probably going to have the next morning. Soon after, they just sat there for awhile, saying nothing. Next thing Katie knew, however, she was leaning forward, and soon enough, was kissing him. It took a short while for James to realize what was going on before he started kissing her back. They paused, looking at each other dead in the eye. For a moment, their faces showed complete confusion as if to say, _did that just happen?_, but this faded almost instantly as they began looking longingly at each other. James dove back in, kissing more hungrily. Suddenly, all their problems blew away, like ashes in a breeze.

"Oh my-!" An all too familiar voice screamed, causing Katie and James to pull away abruptly as they looked up to see that the person who had interrupted them was none other than Carlos.

"Hey man," James managed to get out, hoping his cracked voice wasn't being a dead giveaway.

Carlos seemed too shocked to reply as he just started to ramble, "What the-? And you two...?"

"Are you okay?" Katie asked in her most innocent voice, trying to act clueless.

"I saw you two kissing!" Carlos finally said, obviously weirded out by the whole ordeal, "What the heck you guys?"

"We weren't kissing," Katie replied defensively and it wasn't a total lie- by the time Carlos had come in, they _were_ already making out.

"But I saw you!" Carlos cried, clearly feeling confused.

"You've just had too much to drink," James told him upon understanding where Katie was going at as he eyed the red cup in Carlos' hand, "and is that pot I smell?"

Katie snickered as Carlos' jaw dropped and as he looked down at his cup, "Well, yeah, I _did_ drink a can or two of beer but I _never_ smoked weed,"

"Then that settles it then," Katie said, "the alcohol is clearly getting to you and you probably were just hallucinating because I'd _never_ kiss James,"

"Yeah, you've known both of us long enough," James added, "and you know that we rarely get along so what makes you think we'd actually kiss?"

"That is true," Carlos chuckled, "you guys are right. I'm just being silly,"

"Alright then," Katie said with a grin, feeling a great relief wash over her as she watched Carlos scamper off into the house after bidding them adieu.

"That was close," James sighed, sounding just as relieved as Katie was.

"Yeah, _too_ close," Katie hissed as she hit the back of James' head, "what the hell just happened?"

"I don't know!" James defended as he rubbed his head where Katie had hit him, "_You_ started it!"

"But not that second time!" Katie argued, "You know, the one that got us caught,"

Glaring at one another, Katie groaned, "You can be so irritating sometimes,"

James' face turned playful, "Wanna go at it again?"

"Yes," Katie replied, her expression slowly becoming playful as well as the two started kissing once more.

**XXXXX**

"Remember the next day when Carlos confronted us in the living room?" James chuckled after reminiscing.

Going back to the present as well, Katie looked over at him and smiled, "I _did_ feel bad for tricking him but it was pretty funny while it lasted. Hard to believe he figured it out all on his own,"

"Anyway," James spoke, changing the subject, "you excited for the TCA's later?"

"Yeah, but I still wish you could take me though," Katie pouted. This year, Katie had been given the honor of presenting at the TCA's, also known as the _Teen Choice Awards_. James along with Kendall, Carlos and Logan were invited as well.

James sighed, "You know I want to too but we can't,"

Katie nodded, feeling quite disappointed. They _were_ having a secret relationship after all, making going out together in public not an option.

"So who _are_ you taking?" Katie asked.

"Colleen Rivers," James answered.

Katie's mouth dropped, "What the-? You are _not_ taking her!"

"Why not?" James asked, clearly confused.

"She's a freaking gorgeous socialite who humps _anything_ that moves!" Katie cried.

"You're being ridiculous," James said with an eye roll, "I told her we were going as_ friends_,"

Katie sighed, "Oh, James. There is _so_ much you don't know about us girls,"

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior," James assured her as he tapped the tip her nose, "the only one I'll be going to bed with tonight is you,"

_Awh._ Katie smiled as she leaned over and kissed him.

Once they pulled away, their foreheads bumping, James whispered, "You can trust me,"

"I know," Katie replied just as softly as she and James kissed once more. _It was Colleen she didn't trust._

**XXXXX**

"Over here Katie!" Random paparazzi soon popped up the minute Katie exited her limo with Carlos at tow. She hadn't brought a date considering her break up with her last public boyfriend, Nate- one of the many douches she had come to know in this town- was still fairly recent on worldwide celebrity news. Knowing that she was upset that James couldn't take her as to avoid any suspicion, Carlos had offered to escort her for moral support. To the public and in reality, Katie and Carlos shared a sibling like relationship so no rumors were going to surface through. Katie would've asked Kendall and Logan to tag along but they were taking their respective long time girlfriends with them- Jo and Camille.

After taking a couple of pictures here and there- one of them even included Carlos giving Katie a piggy back ride- James and his date, Colleen, soon came into view.

"Ugh," Katie groaned once the paparazzi's attention was away from her. They soon started taking pictures of James and Colleen, much to Katie's dismay considering that Colleen was practically throwing herself at James.

"You shouldn't worry," Carlos assured Katie, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I see the way James looks at you. He's not going to let Colleen get to him,"

Katie smiled, feeling a little better as she mouthed Carlos a _thank you_. She still felt a bit worried though because, as much as she hated to admit it, Colleen wasn't exactly hideous. Her blonde hair fell perfectly past her shoulders and her stunning red dress definitely caught the attention of just about everyone. Admist all of that though, Katie felt James' stare on her. When she looked up, James gave her a smile to which she returned with one of her own. Maybe there was hope yet.

**XXXXX**

Katie found herself grinning from ear to ear as she entered the stage, ready to present the award for Choice Actor in Sci-Fi/Fantasy along with her old co-worker, Alex. It had been a long while they had last seen each other but Katie was glad Alex had never forgotten all the times they've spent together.

"Whoa, what a great crowd, don't you think so Katie?" Alex asked when the two had gotten to their place, his voice full of excitement.

"Totally," Katie smiled, "no wonder the TCA's is, like, the best award show ever!"

The audience broke out into a loud applause and cheers, obviously feeling just as pumped as Katie and Alex were.

"Can I just say though, before we get started," Alex began as he faced Katie, once the laughter had died down, "that you look amazing tonight, old friend. I bet all of the girls out here want to get their hands on something like that dress of yours,"

The crowd cheered once more, clearly agreeing with what Alex had said causing Katie to blush lightly. In truth, she had just bought the dress a few hours ago with James. She had dragged him to go shopping with her and he patiently waited while she tried different dresses on and each time she came out, he had given her the sweetest compliments. In the end, James had chosen for her to wear a light blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly- his words, not hers,- with a pair of silver stilettos. Her brown hair was pinned in a messy, yet formal looking bun and the make up she had applied made her eyes pop.

"Oh, it was just something I found," Katie said, trying to sound nonchalant. Obviously, she couldn't say that James had chosen it for her without giving anything away, "and enough about me. I can tell that everyone wants to know who won already," Katie joked, causing the audience to laugh.

"Then let's not keep them waiting," Alex agreed, "here are your nominees for Choice Actor in a Sci-Fi/Fantasy film!"

Each time a nominee's name was called out, a scene of the said actor from the movie he was nominated for would play on the big screen. Katie smiled a little brighter when she heard the announcer finally call James' name. The scene was from the third movie of the trilogy James worked on wherein he had a pretty dramatic and heartbreaking monologue.

"Amazing huh?" Alex remarked, then he turned to face Katie, "who do you think will win Katie?"

"They're all so good," Katie commented as she pretended to think about it, "but why don't you open the envelope so we can find out?

Alex found himself laughing along with the crowd as he brought out the envelope with the winner's name from his tux pocket, "And the winner is..."

Once he opened the envelope, Katie grinned madly, "James Diamond!"

The audience erupted into loud cheers as the spotlight fell on James. Colleen had her arms wrapped around him before he pulled away to bro hug Carlos, Kendall and Logan. He walked up to the stage soon after and made it over to where Alex and Katie were. He and Alex fist bumped while he gave Katie a massive bear hug which both of them wanted to last forever but knew it wasn't possible.

"Thank you guys so much for this," James beamed, holding the award as he stood between Alex and Katie, "I'd like to thank Scott, the genius who created the amazing trilogy and the same one who gave me the greatest opportunity of being a part of the project,"

The crowd cheered louder as James continued, "I'd also like to thank my three best buds- Carlos, Kendall and Logan- since I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for them either,"

"Also..." James trailed off, suddenly at a lost for words causing the audience to grow silent. He glanced at Katie who gave him a confused look and back out to the crowd who have now gone from silent to murmurs, obviously wondering what was going on.

James put his award down on the podium, "There is one person here, however, who deserves my biggest thanks. Katie, could you come here for a moment?"

Katie gave a puzzled look, feeling everyone's stares on her as she stepped closer towards James, "What is going on?"

"I just wanted to thank you," James told her, placing her hands in his, "for sticking by me even when I had hurt you. For caring about my problems even when you had your own. For listening to me go on and on about my messed up life,"

Katie smiled, feeling tears starting to form in her eyes as James continued, "and most importantly, thank you for loving me as much as I love you,"

The crowd let out a collective gasp as James closed the space between him and Katie- kissing her softly on the lips. Katie was taken aback but she slowly started kissing back. It felt like their very first kiss as fireworks went off in Katie's chest. So, okay, they were kissing live on stage in front of millions of people and Katie was pretty sure this was going to be all over the Internet soon enough and Kendall was probably going to kill both of them later for not saying anything sooner. The moment wasn't perfect but it didn't matter. It felt... _right_. Maybe even right enough for Katie to be okay with the different kinds of scandals this one scene could cause. And for her, that was as perfect as perfect could ever be.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it! :) By the way, I made a Jatie video awhile back- it's the first video ever for this ship, I think,- and if you haven't seen it yet but would like to, just check out my YouTube Channel. My username there is also xXPurpleStarLightXx. :) Also, please review! I'd love to know your thoughts on this.**_


End file.
